Colgate the Killer
by Skullkittenz the Reaper
Summary: What happens when Colgate turns to a dark side of her obsession? Alot of things go bad...
1. Jail

Colgate is a unicorn who had always wanted to be a dentist in all her life. But this story may change her life forever.

* * *

Colgate was in jail for killing many ponies with cavities. She was angered by her obsession of dental care,which made her into a psycho serial killer who hid a knife which she uses when her clients didn't pay her. "Don't worry,Colgate. We'll get out of here someday!" Said Berry Punch,arrested because of manipulating stallions by making them looking at her (ewwwwww) flank. "Thanks for cheering me up,Berry." The light blue unicorn said.

* * *

Colgate still remembers when the horrible prank started. It all started 1 year ago. It was April fools day, Berry Punch was drunk (as usual) and when she wasn't drunk anymore, she decided to prank Colgate,her roommate. She searched a website called eww*. (WARNING:not a website on earth's Internet) and printed an invitation to join dental lover's brand new club. Colgate returned from Twilight's library to read books about oral hygiene. When she got home, she saw the fake mail and read it. Berry didn't realize dental lovers club was real. Faster than light, Colgate took her saddle bag and ran to the dental lovers club.

* * *

Chapter 1 is done! Please comment on the story.

*eww= Equestria Wide Web


	2. The Club

In the Dental Lovers club,Colgate signed up and started to prepare fore the initiation ceremony. The initiation was pulling a dead filly's teeth. Somepony named Symphony (my OC) failed the initiation which made Colgate worried. After struggling to pull a huge molar, she successfully pulled out all of the dead pony's teeth. Colgate was finally a member of the Dental Lovers club.

* * *

Back at Canterlot Prison,Colgate began to tear up. " Don't cry,Col! We'll get out of here quicker than you can say 'Celestia rules,Discord drools'" said Berry. "Oh, shut up Berry, you did this to me!" Screamed Colgate angrily. "Ugh, Okay,sorry for-" " What? Party Rocking?!" "What? NO! I'm sorry for pranking you! I didn't know it was a real club full of psycho evil killer dentists!I thought the website LIED!" "Fine Berry,I forgive you" Colgate and Berry Punch hugged. One of the guards saw them. "Dude,why in the princess' name would anypony hug at a time like this?" said one of the guards. "Meh maybe they're gonna miss each other when the execution starts." Said a nocturnal guard. "wait,EXECUTION?! The princess said it was only for 67 years!" Said the royal guard."I'm just messing with ya!" Said the nocturnal guard."Oh."


	3. Stalking a Mare

**Continuing on the story.**

* * *

****Colgate was wearing a cloak with a badge that says: "I WUV MAH TEETH". "So, who's the unlucky victim?" said a black unicorn named Clockwork. "This pony I knew by the name of Pinkie Pie. Heck,she never brushes her teeth. Every day,she gets cavities." Said Stormshine,a grey Pegasus who worked as the club's spy.(note:Stormshine is a female Pegasus and is Derpy's cousin according to the author) Colgate over heard the two ponies of different kind. She left,keeping the terrible truth to herself.

* * *

Pinkie Pie was eating candy as usual." Hmmmmm,no pony's here so..." She took Mrs. Cupcake's cupcakes and started to gobble it all up. She finished all of the cupcakes except one coated in blackberries. "Hmmmmm,meh,I'm allergic to Blackberries." She said. She then walked up to her room to take a nap.

What Pinkie DIDN'T knew was a Pegasus watching her every move. "Hehe. Pinkamena Diane Pie, this is going to be your last nap in pony history. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-*cough* *cough* I need to get some medicine." said Stormshine.

* * *

"Call Colgate the unicorn,NOW!" Screamed Clockwork,the head of the was chatting with some unicorns until Colgate was summoned to the private meeting. "Colgate,come to the chief's office immediately!" Said one of the chief guard ponies. "Whoops! Gotta gallop guys! Bye!" said Colgate

* * *

Colgate was finally a the chief's office. Clockwork was still sharpening his horn."Why did you summon me to your office,sir?" "AH! Colgate! Listen, we need to have a chat." said Clockwork,while smiling devilishly.


	4. Pinkie's Death

**Sorry for the wait. There was an exam in my f**king class.**

* * *

"WHAT?!"Colgate said."You have to." Said Clockwork. "Fine..." Colgate left the room and started to think. _Hmmmmm...kill Pinkie...or...be loyal?... So confusing!_Colgate had no choice but to kill Pinkie.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"PINKIE PIE! Did you ate the cupcakes again?!" Yelled Cake. "Uuuuhhh...NO!" Pinkie lied. "That's the last straw Pinkie!" "No...There's still 500 straws left!" "Not that kind of straw! . . !" Said Mrs. Cup cake. "Oh Celestia Noooooo! why?! WHY?!"

* * *

"Miss Pinkamena,come in Pinkamena..." Called Dr. Whooves' cousin,Nurse Redheart (according to the author.). "Please go to isle 4." The light pink pony said.

* * *

"H-h-hi...C-c-c-Colg-g-gate..." Shuddered Pinkie Pie. Colgate's blood vessels in her eyes were almost visible. Her smile was really creepy either she was trying to scare Pinkie Pie or was ecstatically happy. Her iris and pupil was small,making her face look rather creepy and unsettling."HELLO,PINKIE." She said. "Let's check your teeth! " she said,shoving a dental mirror in Pinkie's mouth. "My my...Those teeth are soooo dirty! Let's start cleaning shall we?"

"Aaaaaaarrghhhh!" Screamed Pinkie Pie. Her jawline was cut with a meat knife."Why would you do this to me?!" "Why? You never dare to touch that toothbrush I gave you for your 15th Birthday!" Screamed Colgate. Colgate used her magic to get a pickaxe and yanked off Pinkie's incisors. Colgate reapeated the killing process and yanked each and every tooth. Pinkie wanted to scream again but was stopped because Colgate pulled her tounge and cut it off with a knife. Pinkie felt doozy because of the blood loss. "This is your last moment in Equestria,Pinkie. Any last words? OH! That's right! You can't speak again!" Said Colgate As She stabbed Pinkie's chest with her injector. A few minutes later, Colgate was pretending to cry to Nurse Readheart. "Oh,Reddy, Pinkie died! She was playing with my equipment and died! I tried to stop her, but it's too late!" "OH MY! We need to buy a beautiful coffin for her!" Nurse Redheart said.

* * *

Clockwork saw Colgate covered in blood. She carried pinkie's cutie mark to prove her work. "See fellas? What did I tell ya? First day and she'll come back carrying an idiot's cutie mark." said Clockwork. "Well Colgate,Here's the key to your own office."

* * *

Here's a comment from frostfang101

_Just some advice:You might wanna fuse every two chapters together it will make it longer and more people are gonna follow. _

_**Well This is it,R U HAPPY NOW?**_

_**another comment from Ice Assasin Ace:**_

_Epic. Also,would you like an OC?_

**_I already did it in chapter 3. Names? Stormshine (Pegasus) and Clockwork (unicorn)._**

**_well till next time!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Colgate will be a serial killer in chapter 6, Okay? Now...I present you, my new OC, Crystal Flame. She'll be replacing Stormshine. Why? Just read...**

* * *

"WHAT?!" "Wasn't my fault, Mr. Clockwork! A spy can be tired too!" "THEN DRINK COFFEE, YOU BUMBLING IDIOT OF A PEGASUS!" In Clockwork's office, Stormshine was reported sleeping in the middle of work. "That's the last time you are sleeping on the job,Stormshine! You're fired! Crystal Flame, thank you for being honest. Take Stormshine's place." "WHAT? WHY?!" "Because SHE is more responsible than YOU are!" Yelled Clockwork. "Then... What am I supposed to do?" Asked Stormshine roughly.

*Comedic part* "You'll be cleaning the restrooms." Said Clockwork *Ba Dumm Tss* (note: when *Ba Dumm Tsss* was written,the author forgot to mention that Crystal Flame was playing both the sitcom effect and the drum punch line.) *sitcom laughing* "well at least I won't be cleaning the stupid toilets." "NOPE!" Said Clockwork with a Chuck Testa voice. "That's exactly what you're gonna do! Clean filthy toilets!"

* * *

Pinkie Pie's funeral was not really that sad. The decor was happy,balloons were everywhere,a party canon was blown 17 times each prayer was spoken,and there was party music. But still,the guests were still sad. Pinkie wanted her moments to be less gloomy. Rainbow Dash was the saddest of all. RD had lost her best friend.

"Who did this to her?!" Said the light cerulean and rainbow maned Pegasus when she stared at her and Pinkie Pie's photo . She missed everything about Pinkie. Her laugh,her cheery smile,her jokes,her pet,her parties,her cartoonish nature,her surprises,her cupcakes (don't even think about sgt. Sprinkles.), her happiness. She really missed her best friend.

* * *

Colgate was cleaning Pinkie's bloody teeth. " Now finally the molars...yea..." She said to herself. She took out an anti bacteria wet tissue and cleaned the blood on the roots of Pinkie's molars.

After cleaning the teeth,Colgate placed the teeth in a gold container with a velvet pillow. She put glass on to of the container and hung the teeth on the wall. A gold bar appeared on the table. (Colgate took it with her magic) Colgate began engraving the words "PINKAMENA DIANE PIE aka:PINKIE PIE" on the gold bar and screwed the bar on the wall below the container.

* * *

Wanna know how CF looks like? Go to deviantArt and search: Selma2106 . Yes. Selma2106 is me on dA.


	6. A New Murderer in Town

**Sorry for long update. It's summer and I wanna appreciate it. Or maybe it's because I've been in IBrony too long? I dunno.**

* * *

****It has been 4 weeks and Colgate has killed Pokey, cake,Lyra,Octavia and Snails. (Thank goodness I didn't put Derpy) Ponies were getting scared of the dentist. (Like some of us) Funerals were almost held every week. Snips, Bon Bon, Vinyl Scratch, Mr. Carrot Cake, and Rainbow Dash were still trying to solve the mystery.

"Ahhhhh..." The sweet sound of pain and agony..." Colgate said as she plucked out Flitterheart's teeth. Later, Flitterheart's tounge was pulled and cut, Her wings were cut off so she won't escape, and she was stabbed in the heart. Blood overflowed the seat. Again, Colgate lied to nurse Redheart. Colgate loved to lie ever since she killed Pinkie Pie.

Crystal Flame was spying on almost everypony in Ponyville. Finally,at Twilight's Library,there she saw,Spike,eating gems. It was 8 O' clock at night. At 9 O'clock, Spike and Twilight were sleeping peacefully. Crystal saw that Spike had extremely dirty teeth. Crystal pulled her notebook out from her black cloak, and took a pencil, and started to list the ponies. Below the name "Thunderlane" She wrote: "Spike the Dragon" as she grinned evilly.

* * *

**See? I kept my promise! Colgate is a serial killer. **

**Another news: I'll be working on a SoarinDash fanfic. I'm still thinking about the title. (Yes. I ship Soarin' X Rainbow Dash.)**

**goodbye!**


	7. End to a Dragon's Tale

**Celebrating the middle part (which is now) of Colgate The Killer! Yay~ but...this is yet the most disturbing chapter.**

* * *

****"SPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKEE! Today's the checkup!" Hollered Twilight from the bottom floor. "But I'm scared of Colgate! Every time somepony goes in her room, they never come back!" screamed Spike. "Oh come on! Those are just rumors!" Said Twilight as she walks to get Spike. Using her magic, she lifted Spike and strapped him on her back.

After 19 minutes of Spike saying "I WANNA GO HOME!",the two reached the hospital. As soon as Twilight reached the reception, Nurse Redheart asked sarcasticly,"Let me guess,another case of poison Sapphire?" she said. "No. A toothache this time." Said Twilight. Nurse Redheart gave the directory to Colgate's room then, Twilight thanked her.

* * *

"Spike the Dragon,please come in." called Colgate. Spike was left alone by Twilight. After some introductions, Colgate began looking at Spike's teeth. "Oh! These teeth are sooooo dirty! Let me fix them for you." Said Colgate. She begin by injecting pain free medicine on Spike's gums. She pulled out one rotten tooth. a small amount of blood poured out. But then,Colgate began pulling all his teeth. Making tons of blood come out. Spike felt woozy because of the blood loss, which made Colgate's job even easier. Spike fainted after then. what he didn't know was that Colgate was chopping and peeling his scales. He was naked (He is still wearing underpants). Colgate cut Spikes eyelids,which made him witness his own death.

Watching blood everwhere in the room, he felt sick. His intestine were cut in half. Mucus and blood flowed off the water-resistant chair. Colgate was laughing quietly. As her eyes slowly get derped. She chopped off Spike's diaphragm, making it hard for spike to breathe. Colgate then stabbed Spike in the heart,lungs and brain,ending the baby dragon's life. Spike was now a limbless pink blob of dead dragon. (Inside Spike's purple and green scales,he has pink skin)

* * *

Colgate threw the corpse away so that Fluttershy's Vultures and Ravens would eat it. Twilight was bored so she left,since she wasn't allowed to go in. She then thought: "Is Spike okay?"

* * *

**Yes. This is officially creepy. Till next time!**


End file.
